A White Christmas
by SirenSamantha
Summary: Castiel spends Christmas with Dean, Sam, and Bobby. Snow covers the ground outside but the fireplace keeps the home warm. Fluffy Destiel Christmas fic


A White Christmas

Dean and Sam had finally managed to talk Castiel into spending Christmas with them; granted the brothers don't make a big deal out of it themselves, but they are together and wanted Cas to be there too this year.

They spend it at Bobby's house, a fire in the hearth keeps the home warm, a lightly decorated Christmas tree with a handful of gifts under it, and the whole environment is comforting. They got there a couple of days before the 25th, and most days they sit around talking, telling stories, Dean tinkers on some of Bobby's old cars sitting and the time off is quite welcome.

Castiel is, awkward most of the stay. Sam and Dean laugh while trying to get him to relax and Bobby just rolls his eye, mutters 'idjits' and sips at his whiskey. One the second day, Dean comes up behind Cas and pulls off the trench coat causing the angel to stumble backwards. Dean catches him under his arms and smiles, Cas glances up-pink cheeked-at Dean, his shoulders on the man's chest. "What are you doing?" He asks and Dean helps him stand up again.

"Here." Dean hands Cas a blue and grey sweater, "Put it on," Cas looks down at it then back up at Dean who raises an eyebrow at him. With a sigh, Cas pulls the soft sweater over his head and tugs it down around his waist. Dean is still close to the angel and throws a scarf around his neck, ties it loosely then pulls beanie over his tousled dark hair. "There," he smiles big at Cas all decked out in holiday clothes, "aren't you cute."

Cas' brow is furrowed and his bright blue eyes stare at Dean unyielding. "Dean, what is this?"

Dean smiles, he himself in a grey sweater, "It's more Christmas-y Cas, just trust me." Cas huffs out a breath, but Dean still smiles softly, "Come on, we're going out anyway." He grabs Castiel's hand and gives him a tug to follow.

They go outside where snow covers the ground, Sam is out there waiting for them, a smile on his face and he genuinely looks happy. Dean lets Cas' hand go and he trudges through the freezing snow toward his brother, scooping up snow in his hand as he goes. Castiel simply watches for a while, as the brothers he's only known as hunters laugh and play in the pure snow. The boys throw snow balls back and forth, shouting and dodging. Sam throws his hands in the air when he hits Dean in the side of the head and his brother sends him a death glare. Castiel smiles to himself when the older brother takes off through the snow chasing Sam then jumps and tackles him to the ground. Castiel likes the snow, always thought it was beautiful, loved its delicacy and pureness. But then he gets hit in the chest with a condensed ball of it and instantly is unsure of his feelings.

He looks up to see green eyes shining at him, "You gonna stand there all day Cas?"

Castiel makes his way through the snow towards Dean, "Yes?" he looks up at Dean through his lashes, his chin tilted down just so.

"You can relax Cas, you don't have to act so serious and composed." The angel doesn't reply. Dean's gaze is soft, "It's Christmas Cas, just enjoy it for what it is."

"I've never known a Christmas like this, Dean."

Right. Dean holds out his hand to Cas, the angel takes it reluctantly, but Dean smiles nonetheless and leads him out from the battlegrounds of his and Sammy's snow ball fight. Sam is already heading back inside, a smirk on his face and mind set on a warm cup of tea.

Dean and Castiel walk around the perimeter of Bobby's property and end up sitting on the hood of one of the old cars. Dean talks about what Christmas is to him, what the holidays have been like for his family. He tells Cas about their traditions, how when they were younger it was usually he and Sam alone for Christmas, but they would always make the best out of it, getting each other thoughtful gifts and staying up all night watching the Christmas specials on TV. Christmases at Bobby's were always the best though. Bobby cooking a meal and the four of them together in a home like a real family for a few days.

Castiel listens to Dean talk, share his past and Cas thinks this is a rare moment-Dean letting Cas in. "Thank you," Cas says after the air has fallen quiet and they look over the snowy yard.

Dean looks at him again, "For what?"

"For this. Letting me share this with you." Cas looks at him, "I very much like your Christmas."

The hunter smiles, "You're welcome." Dean glances over to the house and sees smoke rising from the chimney, he is glad to share this with Castiel. "Hey," Cas' eyebrows perk up, "come with me." Dean slides off the hood and Cas follows him back into the snow.

"What are we doing now?"

Dean stops in a point where the snow is smooth and turns to face Cas. "Snow angels." The look of confusion on the angels face makes Dean smile grow.

"Excuse me?"

Dean falls backwards in the snow landing on his back, his arms out stretched to his sides. He sinks below the surface and opens his eyes up at Cas who is looking down at him with curious eyes. Dean rolls his arms up towards his head then back down towards his body and his legs spread and then come back together; the motions shaping the snow around him. When he feels the shape is formed, Dean holds a hand up towards Cas and the angel helps him up without harming the ground. Dean shakes his hand over his hair with snow in it now and looks down at his snow angel.

Castiel wipes the snow from Dean's shoulder. "Not bad."

"Think you can do better?" Dean can feel the warmth from Cas' hand through his jackets and misses it when it leaves.

"I think so." Cas moves to an open spot next to Dean's imprint and falls back. His imprint really is a snow angel. Castiel's wings leave a print of their own in the snow and Cas moves his legs as Dean had; Dean stares in awe at the print of the wings in the snow, he can't see the physical ones but now he knows they are there. Cas smiles up at him and holds up his hand. Dean pulls him up and brushes him clean from snow. Cas looks down at his print, "So?"

Dean scoffs, "I think you cheated." Castiel smiles warmly and reaches out for Dean's hand. Dean's cheeks warm when Cas does this and strings their fingers together before they begin to head back to the house.

Christmas Eve comes and snow is falling outside again. Bobby makes the three boys help him cook the meal and mouth watering smells fill the home. Castiel wears the sweater Dean has given him more now than the trench coat. He smiles and jokes with everyone as they move around the kitchen. Dean can't stop looking at him. His dark brown hair ruffled, bright blue eyes happy, lips smiling and overall cozy in his sweater. He's really glad he and Sam talked Cas into spending this time with them.

The four sit around Bobby's table and eat. Castiel tries the different dishes but Bobby tells him he doesn't have to eat if he does not want to. For a family of hunters it's surprising how normal they seem at moments like these. They talk, but not about hunts or monsters. They laugh and tell old stories about friends and past events. They joke with each other and are merry.

The house is quiet that night, the fire glowing and emitting warmth as the boys sit on the couch in front of it. Bobby has turned in and Sam yawns, thinking he's next.

The tall brother stands and stretches his hands above his head. "I'm going to bed." He smiles at Dean who has an angel sitting especially close to him on the couch. "Merry Christmas guys."

Dean smiles, "Merry Christmas Sammy."

"Merry Christmas, Sam." Cas smiles up at him. Sam walks out of the living room and Cas squints at the doorway the boy walked out of. "What's that?"

Dean raises an eyebrow and follows his gaze. He smiles, "Why don't you go look?"

Castiel shoots Dean a questioning look and then stands to quietly walk across the floor in wool socks Dean let him borrow. He stands under the doorway and looks up. "It's branches," He looks back at Dean who is standing up, "why are there branches hanging there?"

Dean walks up to Castiel, a soft smile on his lips and he glances up, "It's mistletoe, Cas." The angel looks at him, not understanding. "When someone stands under mistletoe, you're supposed to kiss them."

Cas' cheek turn pink, "Oh." He turns more toward Dean, who is standing right in front of him. Their eyes on one another, Dean reaches forward to take Cas' hand and the angel moves even closer. Dean brushes his thumb over Cas' cheek as he leans in closing the space between them. Their lips meet and the kiss is sweet, a soft brush of skin on skin and it sends a rush of warmth through Castiel's body. Dean pulls Cas' lip between his and then ends the kiss, but they stay close together.

Dean sets his hand on Cas' cheek and the angel leans into the touch. "Do you want to go upstairs?" Dean's voice is soft and low between them.

Castiel nods and presses his lips against Dean's once more before they walk through the house quietly together.


End file.
